gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody is a song featured in the season one finale episode Journey. The song is originally by the artist Queen from their album A Night at the Opera. It is sung by Jesse St. James and Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, and Vocal Adrenaline wore pink and black during their performance. The performance was intertwined with the birth of Quinn's baby, Beth Corcoran, by mixing some lyrics with Quinn's pain (for example "let me go"). It was one of the few songs to be performed for the recording length (aside from the mash-up songs). Critical Reception Critics raved about the song, calling it "The Best Song of The Series" and commented, "Finally, the younger generations get some good music into their ears, and all we have to thank is Glee." Lyrics Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me To me Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama (ooooooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooooooh (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro Magnifico-o-o-o I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go Will you let me go? Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go Will not let you go - let me go (never) Never let you go - let me go O-o-o-o-o No, no, no, no, no, no, no Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me for me, for me (guitar solo) So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothing really matters anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters, to me Anyway the wind blows Charts Trivia *The choreography was very gruelling for the dancers (one sprained her ankle, one got a concussion, one broke her finger, one did a head-whip into the steadicam), and Jonathan Groff was injured during rehearsal receiving a five-inch scar on his biceps from his dance partner's stiletto. *Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester) dubbed the number her favourite of the series. *It's the only song as of yet on Glee to be played full length in an episode. *Jonathan Groff does not actuallly play the piano but he learned how to play the song for the episode. Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline